Cinderena, An Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Will Serena ever be able to find her handsome Prince? Cinderella Parody. One-shot. Ash x Serena, SatoSere, Amourshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it. Rated T to be safe. Not continuous with any of my other stories.


Cinderena

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Vaniville Town, Kalos**

Once Upon a Time, there was a very beautiful girl with gold, flowing hair. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that were as blue as sapphires. Her cheeks would often turn a rosy pink. Not today, however, for they had bandages on them.

You see, Serena's pretty face often had scratches on it as Serena's mom forced Serena to wake up early everyday, using Fletchling's peck, to practice Rhyhorn Racing, and the Rhyhorn would always buck her off. Serena was miserable.

"Serena! Have you done your 20 laps around the house yet?!" Her mother shouted.

"I will!" Sighed Serena.

Serena got on her Rhyhorn, but got thrown off again.

"Serena! Why can't you just ride the freaking Rhyhorn?!" Serena's mom yelled at her, as if it was Serena's fault.

"But- It through me off!" Serena complained.

"How dare you blame Rhyhorn for your incompetence?" Serena's mom asked harshly. "You will never be a Rhyhorn racer!"

"But… I don't want to be a racer…" Serena sobbed.

"SILENCE!" Her mom lashed out. "Go to your room, and think about what you've done!"

"O-okay…" Serena sulked as she walked into her room.

Serena was crying heavily in her own room. She was so bad at something she didn't even like doing. She wondered if she'd ever be happy.

Just then a fairy appeared before her eyes. She looked like she was around 8 years old, and had blonde hair. She had a Dedenne.

"I'm your Fairy God Sister. You can call me Bonnie!" Bonnie introduced herself.

"H-hello!" Serena said, trying to hide her tears.

"Awww, Serena, don't worry! Things will get better real soon." Bonnie comforted her.

"How did you know?" asked Serena.

"I've been watching over you for your whole life, silly!" explained Bonnie. "I know of all your interests."

Serena blushed. This girl that she had only met moments ago knew everything about her!

"I know how much you love romance, and fashion, and boys! So I'm gonna dress you up for the roller-skating ball!" Bonnie offered.

"My mom will never allow that…" Serena sulked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of everything!" Bonnie assured her.

"Dede!" Dedenne agreed.

"First, your outfit." Bonnie started. "Oh! How about this?" Bonnie waved her wand, and Serena had a blue dress on. She was also wearing glass roller skates, which attached to her running shoes.

"It's beautiful!" Serena exclaimed. "Where and when is the ball, exactly?"

"It starts in an hour, in Prism Tower!" explained Bonnie.

"I can't get to Lumiose City in an hour!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry! You'll get there in time. Just bring me a Super-sized Gourgeist and a Pikachu.

Serena got to work. She went on the GTS to trade Pokémon. She offered her mother's Fletchling and Rhyhorn for them.

'That's for pecking me and throwing me off!' Serena thought evilly.

"Wow, that was fast!" Bonnie remarked.

Bonnie waved her wand. The Gourgeist turned into a coach, and the Pikachu into a Rapidash.

"Rapidash, Agility!" Bonnie commanded.

Soon the Rapidash was at +6 speed.

"I'll deal with your mom! You have to be back by 12 o'clock!" Bonnie explained, as Serena boarded the chariot.

"Thanks, sis!" Serena thanked her, and she was off.

**Lumiose City**

Serena arrived at Prism Tower. She activated her skates, and skated in. There she saw a raven-haired trainer.

"Hi, I'm Ash. Would you like to dance?" Ash asked.

It was love at first sight for both Ash and Serena.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Serena replied.

They skate-danced for hours and hours on end. Slow dances, energetic dances, modern dances, classic dances, you name it.

Meanwhile…

**Vaniville Town**

Bonnie was teaching Serena's mother a lesson, for being so cruel to her daughter.

Grace was tied up, and had duct tape over her mouth.

"Dedenne, Nuzzle, then use Play Rough!" Bonnie commanded.

"Dede!" Dedenne obliged.

It was super effective.

Grace fainted.

"That should take care of it!" Bonnie said.

**Lumiose City**

At this point, Ash and Serena were beyond skate-dancing. They were making out.

Ash kissed Serena passionately, to which Serena replied with a bunch of kisses. Ash had lipstick all over his face.

"Tee-hee, I love you, Ashy!" Serena giggled.

"I love you too, Serena." Ash said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Serena moaned. 'So this is happiness.' She thought.

As the couple made out, Serena noticed the time.

"12:00! Sorry Ashy, I have to go." Serena ran off, sad that she would probably not see him again.

"Serena! Please don't… …go…" Ash pleaded, unsuccessfully.

Ash was very upset, but he noticed one of Serena's Glass roller skates were still here. She must have dropped it.

Ash decided he would find Serena, if it was the last thing he did.

**Vaniville Town**

Serena arrived just in time, before the spell started to wear off.

"So, how was it?" Bonnie asked, as if she didn't know.

"I kissed a boy!" Serena squealed.

"His name is Ash, right?" Bonnie asked, although she already knew.

"Mmm-hmm!" Serena chirped. Her face darkened. "Too bad I'll probably never see him…"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHO'S THIS LITTLE GIRL WHO TORTURED ME?! WHERE'S MY RHYHORN AND FLETCHLING?!" Serena's mom yelled angrily.

"Uh… Ummm…" Serena muttered.

The doorbell rang, causing Serena to be relieved.

"I'll get it!" Serena said, saved by the bell.

Serena opened the door.

It was Ash!

"Oh, Ashy, I knew I'd see you again!" Serena exclaimed.

"Here, you forgot your skate." Ash gave the skate to Serena.

Serena pulled Ash in for a kiss. They made out a second time, before Ash dropped to one knee.

"Serena, will you marry me?" Ash asked as he pulled out a ring, in the exact same shape as the Mega Ring, but small enough to wear on one's finger.

"Yes!" Serena cried in joy.

After enduring so many years of misery, Serena had found happiness, with the help of her fairy god sister. She realized now that her life of hardship was over.

And they lived happily ever after.

And all was well.

**The End**


End file.
